Come Together
by Writer Ink
Summary: NC17. Sam/Dean. Resolviendo un caso de desapariciones en Iowa, Dean ofende a una joven bruja que los maldice materializando el lazo que hace a los dos hermanos inseparables.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Come Together  
Calificación: NC17  
Resumen: Resolviendo un caso de desapariciones en Iowa, Dean ofende a una joven bruja que los maldice materializando el lazo que hace a los dos hermanos inseparables.  
Género: Slash (Sam/Dean), humor.  
Warnings: Incesto.  
Spoilers: ninguno. Ubicado a principios de la segunda temporada.

* * *

**Come Together.**

1.

New Town, Dakota del Norte.

El país es grande pero Dean insiste en que deben elegir algún lugar para instalarse por un tiempo. Un par de días, una semana. Quizás dos. Lo que le lleve a Bobby averiguar cómo resolver el problema en el que se han metido.

—¿En el que nos _hemos…_? —Pregunta Sam, alzando una ceja, claramente desconforme—. ¡TÚ nos has metido en esto!

—¡Nos tildó de maricas! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre lo hagan! —Se queja Dean, intentando justificarse—. ¡No somos una jodida pareja gay!

—Claro, y la gente nos mira _menos _raro ahora, ¿verdad? —responde Sam, con un tono de condescendencia que a Dean le dan ganas de abofetearlo.

Bobby suspira, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Pueden volver a explicarme, esta vez sin pelear, cómo demonios es que terminaron así? —Pregunta el hombre, pausando las palabras, como si estuviera hablando con niños de seis años—. No me importa de quién fue la culpa, quiero saber cómo es que lo hizo.

—No lo sabemos —contesta Sam—. Estábamos entrevistando testigos, llegamos a ella, hablamos y luego… nos confundió con una pareja, Dean se enojó, no escogió las mejores palabras para contestar, ella nos amenazó con destruirnos, y cuando logré arrastrar a Dean fuera del local, estábamos así —concluye, levantando la mano derecha, llevándose consigo la izquierda de su hermano, unidos con un lazo rojo que parece de tela pero que aparentemente no puede destruirse con nada.

Bobby saca de su bolsillo la navaja que siempre lleva y al rozar el material del lazo, la hoja se quiebra en pedazos como si estuviese hecha de vidrio.

—Bobby, gracias, pero no somos _así _de idiotas —suspira Dean, aburrido.

—Lo siento. Tenía que probar —contesta el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué más intentaron?

—Todo —contestó Sam, tajante. Dean asiente, corroborando.

—Pero _todo._ Tijeras, cuchillos, hachas, sierras eléctricas, fuego —enumera el mayor—. Incluso intentamos con un cortador de punta de diamante y se hizo polvo en nuestras manos.

Bobby insiste en examinar el material del lazo. Aparenta ser simple tela roja.

—Debe estar maldito de alguna forma. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

—Hace como… dos días —contestó Dean, con abatimiento.

—¿Dos días? —Pregunta Sam, arrugando la nariz—. Podría haber jurado que fueron setenta.

—¡Lo dices como si estuvieses sufriendo tú solo!

—¡No fuiste tú quien perdió la mano derecha! —reprochó Sam, jalando a su hermano nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—¡Contigo, he perdido _ambas_! —grita Dean, tirando hacia su lado.

—¡Basta! —Clamó Bobby, golpeando la mesa—. Les ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienen que darme un tiempo. Tengo que investigar un poco y encontrar una forma de separarlos… o como último recurso, encontrar a esta mujer y convencerla de que son dos idiotas perdidos —Dean baja la mirada, Sam aprieta los labios, tiene muchas ganas de decirle que al idiota perdido lo tiene amarrado a su brazo derecho pero se contiene—. Solo traten de no destruirse hasta que encuentre la forma de separarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hermanos asienten sin decir más.

—Mientras tanto, traten de no meterse en más problemas —les recomienda, con un tono paternal y bastante sarcástico—. Los llamaré en cuanto tenga algo.

Cuando Bobby se levanta de su silla para dirigirse a la salida, Sam hace lo mismo para acompañarlo, sin darse cuenta de que al hacerlo, arrastra a su hermano sobre la mesa una vez más.

—¡DOS PUTOS DÍAS Y NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTAMOS PEGADOS! —grita Dean, fuera de sus casillas, jalando hacia su lado con tanta fuerza que se lleva a Sam y a la mesa sobre él.

Escuchando los gritos de los Winchester, Bobby escapa de la habitación y se apresura a llegar a su vehículo.

Lo único que desea en este momento es encontrarles con vida al día siguiente.

(continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dean había elegido un lugar al que pudieran no volver y Sam había encontrado en el periódico local una oferta de alquiler de cabañas por temporadas. Y puesto a que no iban a moverse de aquel pueblo en un tiempo, y se ahorrarían el dinero de la gasolina del coche, decidieron instalarse allí en lugar de ir a un hotel.

De todas formas no es como si fueran a quedarse allí dentro por siempre. El segundo día tuvieron que ir al supermercado en busca de víveres para rellenar la alacena y Sam se las ingenió para engañar a la cajera.

—Perdimos una apuesta —le dijo, alzando el brazo. Dean puso su mejor cara de circunstancia.

—Es un desastre con los naipes —asintió, pero la chica siguió observándoles casi con manía, porque por más bizarro que suene, _solo _es normal que vayas pegado a tu hermano si has nacido así.

La segunda vez que fueron al súper, llenaron el carrito con provisiones para dos semanas. Y la cajera seguía mirándoles de forma extraña.

Sin embargo, que la mayoría de las personas los creyera raros era el menor de sus problemas. Estar literalmente unidos era molesto en más de un sentido: Dean no podía conducir, Sam no podía usar el laptop sin la supervisión de su hermano, las noches eran largas y complicadas, comenzaron a sufrir calambres frecuentes y tenían que ingeniárselas para cocinar amarrados, entre muchas otras cosas, sin mencionar el hecho de tener que ir al baño juntos.

Antes de instalarse en New Town, intentaron dar por terminado el caso de desapariciones en Iowa, pero era evidente que ya no podían cazar. Sam casi había perdido la mano derecha, por lo que no podía usar un arma sin la perfecta sincronía de su hermano. Lo mismo para Dean y su rifle predilecto. En plena carrera, Sam tenía que _arrastrar _a Dean y Dean no podía dar tres golpes en una palea sin asestarle, al menos, una patada a Sam.

¿Y de follar? Ni hablar. Quizás para Sam fuera lo mismo de siempre, pero Dean había pasado de ser _Dean _a ser una COSA absolutamente célibe.

Llevaban cuatro días amarrados sin tener noticias favorables de Bobby cuando Dean levantó una (de muchas) quejas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con la ropa —se quejó, señalando su propia camisa—. Sé que no tenemos forma de cambiarnos, pero… hombre, ya no me soporto.

El resto de la ropa podían lavarla en la máquina que tenía la cabaña alquilada. Pero las camisetas y las camisas que llevaban puestas cuando la joven bruja los amarró, ni siquiera podían quitárselas sin tener que romperlas. Ese no era el problema, pues con la caza habían tenido que desechar tanta ropa que dos o tres prendas más no harían la diferencia. La cuestión era que no podrían volver a ponerse nada.

Sam encontró un secador de pelo en la mesa de noche.

—Sam, hace días que _apestamos _¿y tú estás pensando en arreglarte el cabello?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Se quitó la camisa como pudo, lo mismo que la camiseta. No podían quitárselas por completo pero con las prenda colgando de sus muñecas, podrían lavarlas llenando la bañera de jabón.

—No por nada eres el hermano listo —asintió Dean, aprobando la idea.

Lo mismo implementaron para ducharse, uno por vez, por supuesto. La situación ya se estaba volviendo lo suficientemente traumática para que, encima, tuvieran que meterse a la ducha juntos.

Cuando logran estar limpios de una buena vez, Dean propone festejar con una cerveza. Les quedan dos o tres en el refrigerador, cosa que le recuerda que deberán salir de compras una vez más, lo que le lleva a preguntarse, ¿por qué no compró… doscientos botellines? También le lleva a preguntarse por qué sigue Bobby sin dar señales de vida.

Sam decide empezar a averiguar por su cuenta.

Tienen una mesa pequeña, la cual les permite sentarse uno frente al otro con los brazos extendidos hacia la mitad. A Sam se le complica un poco controlar el puntero sobre el touchpad con la mano izquierda, pero de todas formas es cien veces mejor que intentar hacerlo con la derecha y lo ojos de Dean sobre la pantalla y sus reiterados comentarios.

Dean le deja en paz y se aburre en su lado de la mesa, hasta que apoya la cabeza sobre el brazo libre y parece querer dormir. Sam podría decirle que empiece a hojear el diario de su padre, pero se contiene.

Se le ocurre que puede no ser una buena idea, habiendo fallecido John hace tan poco tiempo.

Ha intentado mil veces hablar con él sobre el asunto, pero Dean siempre consigue escapar ágilmente de cualquier conversación. Y por más que parece muy entero, a Sam le dan ganas de tocarlo para saber si sigue allí o si ya se ha roto en pedazos, pero conoce las reacciones de Dean y prefiere aguantarse.

Estar así de _pegados _no hace otra cosa que ponerle las cosas todavía más difíciles.

(continuará)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Dean no querría reconocer esto con veintiocho años, pero duerme con Sam. Duermen juntos.

O al menos, casi.

La primera noche la pasaron casi en vela, buscando en cada rincón de internet una posible solución para deshacer el amarre. A las seis de la mañana se dieron cuenta de que no encontrarían nada que no se refiera a amarres amorosos e historias de amas de casa desesperadas y sus infieles esposos. Para cuando Sam se dio por vencido, Dean estaba durmiendo sobre su brazo libre, medio babeado y ajeno al ruido del laptop o los comentarios de su hermano.

Decidieron juntar las camas de la habitación. Separadas por veinte centímetros, por supuesto, pues uno de los dos tendría que pasar por entremedio de las camas para poder acostarse. Y debían hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo. Y permanecer en la misma posición.

Claro, a Sam le gustaría ver a alguien hacerle entender eso a Dean. Podría acceder de buena gana estando despierto, pero ni bien caía inconsciente sobre la almohada, se olvidaba por completo del trato y retorcía y daba vueltas sobre las sábanas, llevándose el brazo de Sam con él.

Allí fue cuando empezaron a sufrir calambres nocturnos.

Bobby regresó a visitarlos cuando caía el sol del quinto día. Se disculpó con los muchachos por la demora, pero había tenido que atender un asunto de urgencia que se prolongó más de lo que imaginaba. Al no dar ningún tipo de detalle sobre el supuesto suceso, el humor de Dean no hizo más que empeorar.

—Vamos, Dean. Bobby no tiene la culpa de no poder encontrar una solución inmediata a esto —Sam intentó razonar con él cuando el hombre abandonó la cabaña.

—Lo sé —gruñó el mayor, pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Tenía un aire a berrinche, a un capricho sin consentir. En otro momento Sam hubiese tenido ganas de reírse, en otro momento hubiese dicho que Dean estaba sobredimensionando todo el asunto, pero por más que fuesen _solo _cinco días, estar amarrados y tener que hacer absolutamente todo juntos, por un tiempo que se preciaba cruelmente indeterminado, no era el mejor panorama al que se habían enfrentado. Tampoco el peor, pero sin duda era algo de lo que deseaban librarse cuanto antes.

El menor intentó calmar los ánimos obligando a Dean a salir un rato.

La despensa y el refrigerador aún tienen provisiones suficientes para mantenerlos una semana lejos del súper, pero Sam se excusa diciendo que se le ha antojado un café de máquina. Dean acepta a regañadientes.

Se suben al coche como lo hacen siempre, siempre desde que están atados: Dean entra por la parte del conductor y se arrastra hasta su (maldito) lugar de copiloto, para que luego Sam pueda tomar su lugar al volante. Es absolutamente ridículo, por lo que aparcan el coche a un par de calles de la cafetería, ahí donde casi no hay peatones que les miren raro.

La camarera se llama Sally. Y hablando con la verdad, _parece _una Sally.

Sally McGuire (dice la tarjeta en su uniforme), cabello rubión trenzado, nariz pequeña, ceño estampado en pecas. Tienes los ojos enormes y las pestañas igual. El flirteo es totalmente genuino y a veces Sam tiene ganas de agradecerles a todas esas mujeres la bondad con la que tratan a su hermano.

Se ríe a carcajadas pero con respeto cuando le cuentan lo de la apuesta. Tiene una risa bonita. Dean hace un par de comentarios pero ella parece estar sacando cálculos. Después de tres segundos, arruga la nariz y agrega:

—Cielos, no puedes conducir —señala, dejando el papel de la cuenta debajo del segundo vaso de café de Dean.

—Así es —asiente el mayor—. Y me está matando, te juro.

—Espero que se termine pronto —les sonríe a ambos—. Regresen cuando quieran.

Cuando se retira, taconeando en el piso de madera, Dean mira el lazo con odio.

Sam sospecha que con esa salida no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

(continuará)


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Dean no habla en todo el trayecto desde la cafetería hasta a la cabaña. A Sam no le incomodaría no tener que escuchar sus jocosos comentarios si no fuera porque el aire se pone más espeso dentro del coche. Casi, casi puede palpar el enfado de su hermano.

Cuando llegan a la cabaña, Dean está bastante apresurado por dormir una siesta y Sam siente que no es un buen momento para contradecirlo pero quiere seguir investigando un poco más con su laptop.

—Puedes echarte en el sofá —propone. No recibe respuesta, pero cuando Sam recoge el laptop y se acerca al viejo sillón, el mayor no ofrece resistencia.

Se deja caer sobre él, con un bufido.

—Dean, lo siento —se excusa Sam, un poco molesto por el comportamiento distante—. Estoy seguro de que la chica seguirá aquí cuando podamos desatarnos.

Dean se gira hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Que nunca creí que iba a llegar al extremo de decir esto, pero Dean, ¡por todos los Infiernos! ¡Necesitas follar de una buena vez!

Está bien, sí, tiene su connotación graciosa, y Sam no recibe una respuesta inmediata por más que la espera.

En cambio, está bastante seguro de que Dean está intentando asesinarle con la mirada.

—¿Crees que pienso con la polla, o qué? —Ladra, incorporándose. Mala señal—. No me indigna no poder follar. Hace un año y medio me rompí la pierna y estuve _semanas _tirado en el sofá de Bobby ¿y crees que le dije al viejo que me lleve alguna chica para divertirme? Pues no. Estoy _así _¡porque no puedo entender que no pueda encontrar la forma de romper este puto lazo!

—Pues no te veo haciendo mucho por intentarlo —contesta el menor, sintiéndose agredido por el comentario.

—¡Propuse que vayamos a buscar a esa arpía y tú te opusiste!

—¡Nos hizo _esto _porque la ofendiste! ¿Qué crees que hará con nosotros si vas a hacer algún reclamo? Además Bobby dijo que nos ayudaría.

—¿Y acaso ves que Bobby esté llegando a alguna conclusión? Él mismo dijo la última vez que está en blanco, que no tiene una maldita pista de cómo arreglar esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres esperar?

Sam abre la boca para contestar pero se contiene. No puede evitar sonreír con algo de incredulidad.

—Dean —le dice, con extrema calma, señalando su regazo—. Yo tengo el laptop, ¿y tú quieres dormir una siesta? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué estás apresurado por arreglar qué?

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? —Lo enfrenta el mayor—. ¿Qué quiera solo dormir porque no puedo hacer nada más estando así, significa que no me importa?

—No, Dean, solo quiero decir que quizás estás hablando de más porque estás molesto por otra cosa —explica Sam. Sí, le molesta ser el que dé marcha atrás en las discusiones, pero pensándolo mejor, tener a Dean como un león enjaulado _atado _a su mano derecha no es la mejor de las ideas—. Dime qué es lo que quieres e intentaré ayudarte.

—¡No puedes!

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a mear sin ti! ¿En qué planeta está eso _bien_?

—¡Dean, esta discusión no tiene sentido!

—¡Entonces cállate!

Con el último grito Sam entiende que es hora de cerrar la boca. No porque Dean haya sido lo suficientemente explícito, o porque de verdad esté en lo cierto (porque no lo está, no) sino porque sabe que si continúa, la discusión se les irá de las manos y no quiere decir o hacer algo por lo que tenga que arrepentirse luego.

Le deja en paz porque en ese momento se lo plantea. ¿Qué es lo que hace Dean cuando no se ven? Dean no vive de flirtear con chicas, follar, o mirar porno pago en la tele. A Dean le está faltando su espacio y de alguna forma se siente acorralado.

Sam presiente que algo tiene que ver con John y el hecho de que quizás Dean aún no ha terminado de llorarlo, de guardarle luto. Estando atados Dean no puede salir y esconderse, tiene que quedarse allí y poner cara de piedra las veinticuatro horas del día.

No hace falta ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta lo terrible que puede ser aquello, porque sabe que todo lo que se está guardando va a explotar por algún otro lado.

Sin embargo, es un tema pantanoso en el que prefiere no detenerse todavía.

(continuará)


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ocho días. Han pasado ocho malditos, tortuosos e incómodos días desde que la bruja los maldijo y Bobby casi tiene miedo de entrar en la casa con las manos vacías. No es literal, porque lleva las bolsas de las compras y le quedan un par más en el coche.

Llama a la puerta y entra sin esperar a que lo inviten. Los hermanos están sentados en el sofá, Sam con su laptop y Dean con la cara enterrada en un almohadón.

—Chicos, traje cerveza.

Son las palabras mágicas para sacar a Dean de su estado de cuasi animación suspendida y le golpea la pierna a Sam para indicarle que hay que levantarse. Rápido. Cuanto antes. Y si bien sonríe y agradece como sus padres le han enseñado, Bobby sabe que los ánimos de los hermanos no son los mejores y que podría, literalmente, usar una sierra para cortar el aire entre ellos dos.

—La gente nos mira como si tuviéramos diecisiete ojos y trece piernas cada vez que salimos a la calle —dice, cuando al hombre se le ocurre preguntar cómo se encuentra—. ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar? Harto. Harto de todo esto.

Sam espera que no mencione algunas de las numerosas peleas estúpidas que han tenido en las últimas veinte horas o tendrán que sumar una más a la lista. Intenta restarle importancia al asunto e ignorar la expresión en la cara de su hermano cuando dice que en realidad,_están sobrellevando el asunto. _Y un huevo. La verdad es que están hartos de tener que sincronizar para todo, de no tener el espacio que les corresponde a cada uno y que sus brazos estén chocándose todas las putas veces que intentan hacer algo.

No es necesario tener un intelecto superior para darse cuenta de que los hermanos están al borde del colapso, y Bobby intenta evitar por todos los medios decirles que no tiene _idea _de cómo romper el lazo. En cambio, les promete que va a traerles a casa todo lo que necesiten, todas las veces que sea necesario para que no tengan que salir y empeorar los ánimos.

—Muchachos, es imprescindible que mantengan la calma —les dice, cuando ha terminado de acomodar todo en la alacena y los hermanos le observan desde la mesa de la cocina—. He conocido brujas, y si esa chica loca les ha hecho esto, no es sólo para fastidiarlos un momento. Estoy bastante seguro de que pretende que se destruyan mutuamente. Y está lográndolo, por lo que veo.

Dean responde encogiéndose de hombros (diciendo algo que suena a _meh_) y Sam asiente, con esa maldita mirada de _lo-comprendo-todo _y Dean tiene, literalmente, ganas de matarlo. Pero puede que en el fondo Bobby tenga razón y con el único fin de llevarle la contraria a esa bruja chismosa y _heterofóbica_, le da la razón al viejo e intenta comportarse hasta que se vaya. Y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sobre todo, sabiendo que la situación, además de insostenible, no tiene sentido.

—Quiero ir a dormir —anuncia, cuando Bobby se ha ido y pareciera que Sam no sabe qué hacer.

Se saltan la cena pero a ninguno de los dos le importa. Hace tres días que han juntado las camas porque Sam está harto de tener que dormir en la "fosa" pero compartir la cama y estar enfadados estando _pegados _es absolutamente complicado.

Por regla general, los hermanos nunca llegan a un acuerdo cuando discuten. La táctica de Dean se basa generalmente en evitar a Sam hasta que olvida el motivo por el cual discutieron y volver a invitarle una cerveza o dejar que Sam se acerque a decirle alguna tontería. Es una solución casi mágica y les ha funcionado los últimos dos años, pero verse a cada minuto es recordar y recordar y seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, aún cuando ya no sepan cuál es el motivo de la discusión, siempre encontrarán uno nuevo.

La noche solía ayudar bastante a ambos, para dormir y olvidar y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por la mañana. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora Dean no solo tiene que compartir la cama con su hermano, sino que ni siquiera puede simbolizar todo su enfado dándole la espalda.

Bueno, en realidad sí puede.

Pero Sam tiene que pegarse a ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —exclama Dean cuando siente que Sam se incorpora a su lado, pasando el brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, arrastrando el suyo. Para cuando Sam vuelve a acostarse, casi le abraza por la espalda, con el brazo debajo de su cuerpo. No lo toca demasiado pero Dean no se atreve a mover un músculo.

—Esto me disgusta tanto como a ti, créeme —murmura Sam, dejando caer el brazo izquierdo sobre su cadera, distraído, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si no supiera qué hacer con él—. Pero es una idiotez comparado con lo que hemos pasado juntos. Solo… tenemos que soportarnos hasta que encontremos la forma de romper este puto lazo.

—Eso lo sé, Sam —responde el mayor, con cautela—, pero a veces te pones insoportable.

—Eso mismo no te deja que ver que el insoportable a veces eres tú —contesta Sam, sin una pizca de enfado—. Y cuando digo que necesitas sexo, no intento agredirte. Tú necesitas orgasmos como si fueran electroshocks. ¿No sería más fácil si yo…

Sam sabe que ha perdido toda perspectiva del asunto cuando mete la mano debajo de la camiseta de su hermano.

***


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Dean apenas se atreve a seguir respirando cuando Sam le habla al oído. No recuerda haber estado así de cerca en mucho tiempo. Al menos, no después de que él cumpliera los once años y Sam dejara de tener pesadillas e invadir su cama después de medianoche.

Se contiene de mover un solo músculo por temor a que Sam lo interprete como incomodidad (aunque eso tampoco significa que esté_cómodo_) pero prácticamente sufre una convulsión al sentir los dedos de su hermano levantando el elástico de su ropa interior.

—¡¿Qué demonios piensas-

El mayor se sacude como un pez fuera del agua y lo golpea con la mano libre pero Sam es bastante consciente de que si retrocede ahora, esta noche será recordada por siempre como "el día que Sam quiso tocarme la polla" y vivir con Dean será insoportable, pero lo peor de todo es que tendrá un fundamento consistente con el cual atacarlo y Sam no tendrá forma alguna de defenderse. ¿Defenderse de, en efecto, querer tocarle…?

No, imposible.

Por eso mismo es que le apresa con ambos brazos hasta que el mayor deja de retorcerse.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —es lo único que masculla Sam a su oído.

Solo después de unos instantes Sam se atreve a aflojar la presión que ejerce con los brazos. El otro no se mueve, pues si el cerebro humano pudiese físicamente cortocircuitarse, las neuronas de Dean ya estarían fritas. Pasadas de fritas. Carbonizadas. Hechas polvo. Quiera o no, tiene que reconocer que Sam hace maravillas con la mano izquierda. Es torpe con los dedos, sí, y a él le cuesta reaccionar, porque hay una parte de su cerebro que todavía intenta buscarle un lado razonable a lo que está ocurriendo, pero por más que quiere, e intenta, no puede digerir la situación. Porque Sam tiene la mano ahí.

_Ahí. _

Y allá, y aunque de a poco se empalma y le duele la sola idea de que Sam también juega con sus testículos, lo siente mecánico, calculado, casi de manual. Sam le respira fuerte sobre el cuello, y es lo único que apenas siente a su alrededor, además de esa mano, que le tortura y acelera el ritmo cuando le siente húmedo y le _duele _porque necesita gritar pero no le salen las palabras.

Dean no tiene idea cuándo ni cómo es que se corre sobre la mano de Sam. De Sam, al enano al que le limpiaba los mocos cuando era un crío. Ese chico de pelo desprolijo que se le escapó de las manos con la loca idea de estudiar en Stamford. Ese tío por el que vendería su alma sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabe si lo que ha sentido es un orgasmo o si se le ha fundido algún fusible en el cerebro por culpa de tanta información apelmazada. El corazón se le sale del pecho pero no tiene valor de moverse. Sam se le adelanta, limpiándose la mano sobre su estómago.

Cuando se queda quieto, le da a entender bastante bien que el show ha terminado y ninguno de los dos dice nada. En parte porque quizás no haya nada que decir, o porque Dean, si tuviera la posibilidad, y fuera coherente abrir la boca, no sabría por dónde empezar a preguntarle.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despierta temprano. Ninguno de los dos se ha movido en toda la noche y Sam sigue respirándole sobre el cuello. Sin duda saldría corriendo del cuarto, de serle físicamente posible, pero espera a que Sam despierte, inmóvil y con veinte millones de ideas ametrallándole el cerebro.

No tiene idea de qué es lo que va a decirle cuando el menor abra los ojos (que no sea exagerado, que es mentira que no puede sobrevivir ocho días sin sexo, quizás) pero sabiendo que Sam tendrá que lavar de su mano lo que él ha hecho con ella, vivir pegado a él se volverá una situación realmente incómoda.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

La vez que Sam, en casa de Bobby, le pidió que saque eso que estaba pudriéndosele dentro después de la muerte de John, Dean destruyó la parte trasera del Impala con una barreta. No es que ahora vaya a ser algo parecido, aunque no haya pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aún sabiendo cómo son las reacciones de su hermano dentro del campo sentimental, Sam no deja de preguntarse por qué demonios, por una sola vez, no desoyó sus estúpidos impulsos.

Quizás manosear a Dean para que se le quite lo molesto parecía una idea genial la noche anterior, ¿pero ahora? Tan solo ocho horas después, con la luz del día, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle a los ojos.

Dean no le ayuda demasiado tampoco.

Sigue tan esquivo como los días anteriores pero ahora tiene la duda clavada debajo de la piel. Ni siquiera es una duda, es una certeza: lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre ni justificación. Tampoco puede recordar sobre qué fundamentos se basó para creer que lo que necesitaba Dean era eso. Más que eso, que fuera su propio hermano el que lo llevara a cabo.

No es que lleven una vida demasiado corriente, pero lo poco normal que había en ella ha empezado a desmoronarse por su culpa.

Antes del desayuno, se duchan por turnos y lavan la ropa como acostumbran, en la bañera y usando un secador de cabello. Dean se maneja con las palabras justas, como cuando están enfadados, solo que ahora Sam sabe que no lo está. O al menos, no lo parece.

Mientras se calienta el agua para el café, entre los dos meten los dos juegos de sábanas en la lavadora, porque. Bueno. Ya es hora.

Ninguno de los dos siquiera insinúa nada al respecto, pero de pronto la cocina parece el lugar más seguro de la casa. Con el periódico y el laptop, el desayuno dura al menos una hora y media.

Sam tiene el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, lo mismo que su hermano, lo mismo que todas las mañanas desde que la joven bruja los maldijo, con la única diferencia de que ahora Sam tiene el puño cerrado, casi en tensión, intentando no tocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. De a ratos le mira de soslayo. El mayor no parece alterado en lo más mínimo pero verle de esa forma no le proporciona ninguna seguridad. Dean _siempre _parece estar bien. Hasta que estalla. Él no quiere que llegue a eso, por lo que decide adelantarse un paso.

—Dean —le llama la atención con un tirón al lazo. El mayor levanta la mirada después de un par de segundos—. Anoche-

—Shhh —le calla, y no tarda absolutamente nada en regresar su atención a la sección de deportes del periódico. A Sam no le parece lógico. Ni que le mande a callar, ni que esté interesado en la sección de deportes. _De deportes. _

—Te juro que no sé porqué-

—Basta.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—¡Dije que te calles! —Grita el mayor, golpeando la mesa con la mano libre—. Basta es _basta _aquí y en China, ¿por qué no te callas cuando te lo digo? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que estuviera menos nervioso por la mañana?

Cuando lo dice, clavándole los ojos verdes como si quisiera abrirle un agujero en medio de la frente, Sam se sonroja casi de forma violenta.

—No tenías derecho —le reclama, antes de que pueda decirle nada, ahora sí, bastante cabreado—. Te lo dije. ¡No pienso con la polla! ¡¿Es que no lo _entiendes_? ¡No puedo ir a ningún lado sin ti, no podemos hacer nada! ¿Crees que mi principal prioridad es echar un polvo, de la forma que sea? ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Dean, estoy intentando explicarte que… que no estaba pensando cuando-

—¡Eso no es un fundamento! —Brama el mayor, y cuando se levanta de la mesa, Sam se ve obligado a hacer lo mismo—. ¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!

—¡NO PUEDO!

—¡Me importa un carajo!

Sabe de sobra que Sam no puede hacer nada por remediar el asunto pero esa es la respuesta genérica a cualquier cuestionamiento que debe ser zanjado con la autoridad de ser el mayor.

También _entiende _que puede que esté un poco fuera de sus cabales, pero tampoco logra encontrar la forma de serenarse. No después de. No.

Comienza a tirar del lazo.

—¡Dean, basta!

—¡Destruiré esta puta cosa! —Grita, jalándolo con todas su fuerzas, de manera casi frenética—. ¡Tiene que haber una forma-

—¡Vas a hacerte daño!

—¡Me cortaré la mano si es necesario para alejarme de ti!

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Sam apresa la mano de Dean amarrada a la suya y le inmoviliza contra la pared con el puño sobre su pecho, pero antes de que pueda decir algo (algo como, por favor, _tranquilízate_) Dean le empuja con rabia, con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le hace trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo. En consecuencia Dean es arrastrado también.

Todavía más furioso por sus propias acciones estúpidas, el mayor no pierde tiempo en ponerse de pie y arrastra a Sam hasta la puerta del baño. Cuando el menor cree que su hermano ha perdido la razón por completo, Dean logra cerrar la puerta dejándoles separados por los cuatro centímetros que les permite alejarse el lazo.

Desde cualquier punto de vista parecería una escena extremadamente infantil, pero es la primera vez en diez días que pueden, literalmente, dejar de verse el rostro.

Transcurren cerca de dos horas antes de que Sam se atreva a golpear suavemente la puerta. 


End file.
